


Birthday Sex

by GarbageFanfics



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Awkward First Times, Cunnilingus, F/F, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 12:38:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16995150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarbageFanfics/pseuds/GarbageFanfics
Summary: Glimmer and Adora celebrate Glimmer's 19th birthday in secret at night.





	Birthday Sex

In the morning, Glimmer will be celebrating her birthday. Tonight, Adora and her will be cuddling, kissing, and being the most intimate they have ever been. The two shared flirty words and slightly suggestive touches earlier when no one was watching them. Now with them finally being alone, Glimmer made her room designed to be more of a romantic setting for the two of them. No one was around and Queen Angella was not going to bother them until morning. 

The room was dimly lit to show a more romantic mood as candles were below the hovering bed. Both girls laid next to each other nervous about what is to happen next. Adora was wearing nothing special except a pair of gray short and matching tank top. Glimmer was wearing a dark purple night shirt and light blue underwear. Snuggled under the covers the two gazed into each other’s eyes nervously. Both too bashful to make the first move. Glimmer moved her legs to touch Adora’s. The blonde girl gulped and gave a shy smile. She placed her hand on Glimmer’s hip and moved her pelvis closer to her. Glimmer did the same. The two let their legs get tangled with each other. Glimmer felt her lower body go warm as her heart fluttered. Adora licked her lips and moved her face closer to Glimmer’s face. Their much-anticipated kiss. Glimmer puckered her lips and planted a meek kiss to Adora’s lips. Adora smiled in the kiss and tried to deepen it but Glimmer moved away the initial contact. Adora gave her a worried expression.  
Glimmer realized this and finally spoke “Sorry, I’m just nervous”  
Adora nodded “Me to” she then sat up. She looked down at Glimmer with a sheepish look and shrugged “I-I have no idea what I’m doing so, I feel like we should kiss more, then maybe something else?” Adora felt her face grow warm. Glimmer sat up.

“Okay, lets –” She didn’t even finish her own sentence as she tilter her face upwards to meet Adora’s lips. They moved face each other and be closer. Adora had Glimmer on her lap. Glimmer’s legs open and her bottom sitting on Adora’s crossed legs. The shorter girl’s arms draped over the taller ones as their faces we close. Adora had her arms on Glimmer’s back. She hoped to move them lower; but was afraid to since Glimmer was only in a shirt in underwear—she felt she was moving too fast. Their lips finally met for a shy peck and slowly turned into a deeper kiss. The shy girls were barely breathing during the lip contact. Adora moved away to catch her breath. Not making eye contact with Glimmer, she moved her kiss the short girl’s neck. Glimmer let out a tiny giggle “Your tickling me”  
Adora grinned “Your laugh is cute”

Glimmer giggled some more “This feels nice” she felt her body get tingly. She moves her arms away from Adora’s shoulders to her waist and the blonde did the same. Peppering each other with neck kisses and then back to passionate kiss on the lips. The two parted again just to look at each other and smile. Glimmer’s eyes made it down to Adora’s chest; her aroused nipples made her blush. Adora then motioned.  
“Should we take off our……..?”

Glimmer nodded “Okay” 

She took her night shirt off and lost her balance and fell back—her legs took Adora with her. Now Adora was on top of a shirtless Glimmer. The purple haired girl bashfully covered her small breasts. Adora Sat up and removed her tank top.

“Don’t feel self-conscious—look I’m topless, see?”

Glimmer’s eyes darted straight to Adora’s bare chest. She lowered her hands to expose herself chest to Adora. The blonde let her weight fall onto Glimmer and their bare torsos finally touched and the two shared another kiss. Hearts now thumping loudly between the to of them, the shorter girl let out a tiny squeak as she embraced Adora and ran her hands town Adora’s strong back. She felt how strong and muscular she was and how smooth her skin was to the touch. Adora had the chance to admire her soft skin as well; as the cute curves on Glimmer’s waist.  
Adora made the bold move to start trailing kisses lower until she finally was able to kiss Glimmer’s breast. shorter girl squirmed at the sensation of Adora’s lips on her very sensitive breasts. She let out a moan. Adora blushed at the sound and it made is body tingle with delight. Glimmer arched her back as Adora trailed the kissed lower to her stomach; receiving a giggle.  
“It tickles” Glimmer quietly says.

Adora hummed as she trailed down lower to Glimmer’s underwear. Instantly the short girl froze in embarrassment. Adora looked up “Do you want me to go lower?”

“Do you want to?” Glimmer meekly asked.

Adora nodded “It supposed to feel good, right? I don’t know what I’m doing, but I can figure it out as I go along”

Glimmer nodded and ungracefully removed her underwear as Adora watched. The second she saw those light blue panties reach her knees she became excited. She helped her remove them completely and opened he legs to reveal the princesses most private area. Glimmer looked away unsure of what do or say. Adora moved her hand up “I can touch, right?”  
Glimmer nodded. Feeling some regret in allowing this—her legs were open, and her womanhood was exposed to Adora. Adora gently traced her fingers around the lower lips, taking her index and middle finger to expose her swollen clitoris. Glimmer shivered and covered her cheeks in embarrassment. Adora moved her face closer to Glimmer’s lower lips.

“I’m going to do something that is supposed to feel really good” 

She then dipped her tongue into Glimmer’s wet inner walls. Unable to tell if Glimmer liked it she started to kiss around her vulva. When she saw Glimmer squirm, she asked “Do you like this?”  
Glimmer nodded “MM-hmm, this feels really good—but it’s too embarrassing to watch you do that, though”

Adora nodded and went back to work on pleasing Glimmer. Inexperienced she lapped all around. Not knowing what to do to make her happy. She licked her clit; unknowingly and made Glimmer moan and direct her through her hands covering her face.

“That! Right there! Please do more of that” Glimmer exclaimed; unable to hide her to the sensation. Adora took this instruction and continued to lick that one spot nonstop. Making Glimmer squirm and her legs twitch. Adora’s saliva coated the soft nub and the sounds of Glimmer whimpering was music to ears. It wants long until Glimmer gripped the sheets of her bed and let out a trembling moan. 

“Ah, Adora!”

Adora moved away to look at her. Victorious she realized she must have made her climax. She then began to trail kisses all over Glimmer’s inner thighs. Glimmer whimpered.  
“I’m super sensitive right now, I feel wobbly” 

Adora giggled into kisses and made her way back to stomach to lead the kisses to her neck. Glimmer felt warm in between her legs again and Adora made her way to kiss her neck all over again. Glimmer wanted to show Adora the same affection. 

“Adora, don’t you want me to do the same to you?”

Adora moaned in the kiss “I want to keep doing this”

Glimmer giggled as the kisses tickled her neck and shoulders. “Adora, c’mon. I want to make you feel good too” 

Adora gave a shy shrug.

 

Glimmer gave her kiss on the cheek “Please, let me make you feel good”

Adora turned over on her back and opened her legs slightly.

The shorter girl moved her on top of Adora and began to do them same as she did to her. Trailing kisses down her stomach to inner thighs. Adora quickly tried to close her legs—realizing she did this, she covered her face in embarrassment. “Sorry, I’m getting shy”

Glimmer giggled and rubbed her thighs to comfort her “Don’t be” she assured.

Adora covered her face and squeaked as she opened her legs.

Glimmer made her way to Adora’s wet entrance and kissed around it. Making the taller girl moan in pleasure. Glimmer wanted to make a comment on how vocal she was being but decided against it; she didn’t want to tease Adora.

She dipped her tongue and circled Adora’s clit. Adora arched her back and put her right forearm over her mouth and her left hand gripped the sheets tightly. Glimmer knew felt confident in what she was doing; since Adora went first she made the mental notes on what she might like and took charge of it. She is delighting in kissing and licking Adora’s most sensitive place and making the Princess of power tremble and moan uncontrollably. Adora was sensitive to this sensation but her stamina made her last longer then Glimmer. Her climax was also messier then Glimmer’s.  
Adora sat up quickly and panicked “Did I just pee?”

Glimmer nodded and laughed “No, Silly you just, uh—came really hard”

Adora Blushed “Oh, sorry….”

Glimmer whipped her mouth and laid next to her “Don’t. I liked it”

Adora fell back on the bed and sighed “Good, but am I supposed to feel sleepy after?”

Glimmer yawned “It took a lot out of me, too” she replied. She laid next to Adora and cuddled together. Still naked and coming down from their sex.  
The two slept the entire night peacefully. Lucy for them they woke up early enough to get dressed and ready for the day before Queen Angella entered Glimmer’s rooms to wish her a happy 19th Birthday.


End file.
